tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
England
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = Old Blighty | category = | continent = Europe | Region = United Kingdom | country = Great Britain | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Adam Adamant Lives; Being Human; Coronation Street; Day of the Triffids; Doctor Who; EastEnders; Identity; Midsomer Murders; No Angels; Quatermass; The Sarah Jane Adventures; Sherlock; She-Wolf of London; Ripper Street; Sherlock; Softly, Softly; Torchwood; Touching Evil; The Tudors; Z Cars | poi = Bedfordshire; Berkshire; Birmingham; Blackpool; Brighton; Bristol; Buckinghamshire; Cambridge; Cambridgeshire; Canterbury; Chelsea; Cheshire; East Sussex; Essex; Greater Manchester; Hammersmith; Hampshire; Hertfordshire; Kent; Lancashire; Leeds; Liverpool; London; Manchester; Merseyside; Middlesex; Norfolk; Northampton; Northamptonshire; Northumberland; Nottingham; Oxfordshire; Reading; Salford; Salisbury; Suffolk; Staffordshire; Surrey; Sussex; Swindon; Wandsworth; West Yorkshire; Wiltshire; Worcestershire; Yorkshire | 1st = }} England is a country located on the island of Great Britain and is part of the United Kingdom and the European Union. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west and the North Sea to the east, with the English Channel to the south separating it from continental Europe. The mainland of England consists of the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic, but England also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. Like most countries, England has a wide variety of television entertainment, all of which seems to fall under the juggernaut of public service providers, the BBC. English television is often regarded as being more sophisticated and high-brow than shows that are aired in other countries such as the United States or Canada. Naturally, this is a subjective observation and lies wholly within the opinions of the individual. England is also a popular port-of-call for tourists, but foreigners would be wise to take heed when navigating throughout the streets of London... they might get attacked by a Chumbley. Points of Interest Programs Penny Dreadful England is the primary setting featured in the Showtime television series Penny Dreadful. The series mostly takes place in the city of London and spotlights notable districts such as Westminster and Spitalfields. The show begins in September of the year 1891 where the streets of London share its dark history with a demimonde - an ephemeral place where the real world walks hand in hand with the shadowy underbelly of the supernatural. Sir Malcolm Murray is a former explorer whose daughter, Mina, has been abducted by a creature of the night. He works closely with a spiritualist named Vanessa Ives who has her own dark secrets. Together, they recruit others to their cause based upon the value to Sir Malcolm's campaign to rescue Mina from the thrall of a vampire. To this end, he finds American wild west marksman Ethan Chandler and the young experimental scientist, Doctor Victor Frankenstein. In addition to the threat of vampires and sadistic serial murderers, there is also the enigmatic Dorian Gray, whose obsession with death draws him into Sir Malcolm's web of intrigue. TV shows that take place in * Adam Adamant Lives! * Being Human * Black Mirror * Class * Coronation Street * Coupling * Doctor Who * Doctor Who (2005) * EastEnders * Hammer House of Horror * Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense * Identity * Jekyll * K-9 * Midsomer Murders * No Angels * Penny Dreadful * P.R.O.B.E. * Quatermass * Ripper Street * Sarah Jane Adventures, The * She-Wolf of London * Sherlock * Softly, Softly * Torchwood * Tudors, The * Z Cars Characters from People who were born in People who died in * Alethea Charlton * Caroline John * Cavada Humphrey * Jacqueline Hill * Kevin Lindsay * Kit Pedler * Mary Tamm * Michael Hayes * Rex Tucker * Sebastian Shaw * Verity Lambert * William Hartnell Notes & Trivia * In England, a season of a television programme is referred to as a series, whereas in North American programming, a series represents the entire program. External Links * at Wikipedia * England at the Holosuite * England at the Horror House * England at the Doctor Who wiki References ---- Category:Great Britain Category:England Category:A for Andromeda/Miscellaneous Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Locations Category:Coronation Street/Miscellaneous Category:Coupling/Miscellaneous Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Locations Category:Doctor Who: The Time Warrior/Miscellaneous Category:EastEnders/Miscellaneous Category:Identity/Miscellaneous Category:K-9/Miscellaneous Category:Midsomer Murders/Miscellaneous Category:Quatermass/Miscellaneous Category:No Angels/Miscellaneous Category:Ripper Street/Miscellaneous Category:Sherlock/Miscellaneous Category:Softly, Softly/Miscellaneous Category:Touching Evil/Miscellaneous Category:The Tudors/Miscellaneous Category:Z Cars/Miscellaneous